Adik Kecilmu, Nagahisa
by seerstella
Summary: Nagahisa mengingat-ingat sedikit masa ketika Kuon adalah adiknya. Dibuat untuk POV 2 Challenge dari Kak Shirei Shou.


Judul: Adik Kecilmu, Nagahisa

Pengarang: Seer M. Anno

Fandom: Warui Koto Shitai

Pairing: slight!Kuon/Nanao dan Mikado/Towa

Genre: Family. AU (Mujihi na Karada's chapter 4 is mentioned, btw. Mumpung belum _publish_ lagi :D). A wee bit of romance.

Warning: slight BL, possible OOCness.

Summary: Nagahisa mengingat-ingat sedikit masa ketika Kuon adalah adiknya.

A/N: Dari dulu aku sudah ingin melakukan ini! HAHAHA! Untuk POV 2 Challenge dari Kak Shirei Shou. Pertama kalinya nulis dengan POV 2. Karena kita terbiasa melihat Nagahisa+Towa _bonding moments_, sekarang giliran Nagahisa+Kuon! Enjoy!

* * *

**Adik Kecilmu, Nagahisa**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

Kamu mungkin berpikir tidak ada yang pernah memikirkanmu.

Kamu salah, adik tersayang. Salah besar.

Kamu itu… apa ya?

Satu-satunya kata yang bisa menggambarkanmu adalah independen. Mama dan Papa selalu bilang kamu bagaikan tanaman kecil yang tumbuh sendiri, dan tidak ada orang yang perlu mengikatmu ke sebatang kayu untuk menjadi penopangmu.

Namamu Kuon Aikawa, dan abangmu tersayang ini bernama Nagahisa. Mewarisi rambut dan mata coklat gelap yang warnanya tidak benar-benar sama dari orangtua. Lahir dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, kelas pekerja kantoran yang ayahnya sering bepergian dalam rangka kerja dinas. Terpaut empat tahun. Empat tahun itu, kamu tahu, adalah waktu yang lama bagi dua saudara untuk saling mengenal. Tetapi kamu tidak mau.

Bukannya tidak mau... mungkin karena yang itu tadi. Terlalu independen. Kamu tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa. Bahkan ketika abangmu mencoba menggendongmu waktu umurmu masih setahun, kamu melawan. Kamu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh, memintanya untuk menurunkanmu. Ketika kamu berhasil berlari dan dia menyorakimu, kamu hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus, membuatnya malu di tengah jalan raya yang ramai.

Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tetapi itu membuat frustrasi. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Nagahisa saat itu, meski dulu dia belum tahu artinya. Permasalahannya adalah itu tugas abangmu untuk menjagamu. Itu mandat orangtua dan tugas utama putra sulung. Nagahisa tahu itu. Tetapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, siapa yang takkan frustrasi ketika satu-satunya saudaramu menolakmu seperti kamu menolak abangmu?

Abangmu ini hampir menyerah ketika melihatmu begitu, Kuon, dan ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri meski akan tetap memikirkanmu di balik layar. Padahal umur Nagahisa baru masuk delapan tahun dan dia tahu bahwa jalan masih panjang di depan. Kamu menganggapnya saudara, tetapi kamu bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar melibatkannya dalam hidupmu. Dia terpanik-panik mencarimu ketika kamu hilang di taman, tetapi kamu malah memintanya meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Saat itulah Nagahisa memutuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Tetapi begitu Towa akan lahir beberapa bulan kemudian, semua jadi lain. Itu pertama kalinya kamu mendekati Nagahisa dengan wajah bingung, dan bahkan kamu naik ke tempat tidurnya, minta ditenangkan. Usiamu empat tahun setengah saat itu, jalan lima, dan umurmu dan Towa akan sama jauhnya dengan umurmu dan Nagahisa.

"Aniki, kalau jadi kakak…?"

Pertanyaanmu itu tidak pernah selesai, tetapi Nagahisa tahu apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan. Mama dan Papa sedang di rumah sakit malam itu, dan hanya Nagahisa yang ada di rumah. Kecemasanmu menjadi permata bagi Nagahisa, yang ingin menenangkanmu seperti Mama atau Papa menenangkannya. Yang ingin menjalankan tugasnya sebagai saudara yang lebih tua.

"Enak, _lho_, jadi kakak. Kamu pasti suka." Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Nagahisa, yang waktu itu hanya delapan tahun sebelas bulan umurnya.

"Aku tidak ingin punya adik."

Papa sudah memberitahu Nagahisa soal ini. _Mungkin Ku-chan tidak ingin punya adik_, begitu kata beliau. Papa beberapa kali melihatmu memelototi perut Mama yang besar, dan meminta abangmu ini untuk membantumu mengerti.

"Tapi kamu akan punya adik," Nagahisa menekankan. "_Kita_ akan punya adik. Kamu harus menjaganya seperti aku menjagamu."

Kamu mendengus, entah bagaimana seorang anak empat tahun bisa mendengus seperti itu. Kamu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, tetapi kamu tidur di ranjang kecil abangmu ini, membiarkan tangan kurusnya memelukmu. Dan sekali itu kamu tidak keberatan. Itu mengharukan, kamu tahu.

Tapi esoknya, 25 Maret, adik kecilmu, Towa Aikawa, sudah lahir, dan kamu kembali seperti biasa. Kamu bahkan tidak ingin mendekatinya.

Terkadang Nagahisa masih memikirkan ini. Bahkan waktu bekerja, ketika pikirannya seharusnya adalah milik dokumen-dokumen kantor tempatnya mencari nafkah. Umurnya sudah dua puluh delapan tahun sekarang, dan kalau boleh jujur, hanya sedikit waktu yang dimilikinya bersama adiknya yang satu ini.

Dari dulu, hampir semua waktunya diambil Towa, dan kamu terdesak ke belakang. Nagahisa menyesalinya, tetapi kamu tidak seperti Towa. Siapa yang salah kalau kamu tidak ingin diganggu, Ku-chan?

Kamu _bukan_ Towa. Towa kebalikan dirimu, seseorang yang bisa dijaga dan dimanja seperti seharusnya tugas seorang putra sulung. Kamu hanya duduk di sofa, Papa dan Mama pergi untuk dua hari (lagi), sementara Nagahisa mengajari Towa berjalan. Kamu bahkan bisa berjalan sendiri, tidak ada saat ketika Nagahisa bisa melakukan padamu apa yang dilakukannya pada Towa.

Kita semakin besar, lalu Papa dan Mama semakin sering pergi. Sampai ketika Nagahisa menginjak usia dua belas, Papa dan Mama memberitahu bahwa mereka akan pergi selama tiga bulan, dan mungkin akan diperpanjang. Mereka pulang sesekali untuk mengecek putra-putra mereka, tetapi Nagahisa sudah terlalu mandiri dan tidak membutuhkan bantuan mereka lagi sehingga mereka bisa pergi dengan lebih tenang dan lama.

Mungkin, dalam beberapa sisi, abangmu ini sama independennya dengan dirimu. Dia bahkan lebih pandai mengganti popok Towa dibanding Mama. Mama kagum melihatnya, Papa bertepuk tangan, tetapi kamu hanya menggumam di belakang, tanganmu menggengam erat robot rakitan buatan Papa. Nagahisa memberimu seulas senyum, dan kamu merengut.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat itu. Tetapi saat itulah kamu merangsek maju.

Kamu menjadi abang bagi Towa. Kamu mengajaknya bermain, membagi mainanmu meski tidak banyak kata kamu ucapkan. Mengajaknya naik sepeda berkeliling taman. Bahkan kamu mencoba memasak untuk hari pertamanya di TK, membuat dirimu terlambat sekolah.

Kamu membuat abangmu ini tertawa waktu itu. Waktu itu kamu berjibaku di dapur, dengan dua buah telur pecah mengotori lantai, bercampur dengan tepung, roti, dan garam. Mangkuk dan piring bertebaran di meja dan tempat cuci piring. Nagahisa bahkan tidak tahu apa yang hendak kamu masak.

Awalnya kamu tidak mau memberitahu abangmu yang malang ini, ya kan? Kamu diam dan pura-pura sibuk dengan entah apa yang kamu campurkan di mangkuk itu, tetapi ketika Nagahisa menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan dapur setelah kamu memasak dan akan bolos sekolah demi itu, kamu menyerah.

"Kamu mau masak dadar gulung?" itulah yang Nagahisa tanyakan. Kamu hanya mengangguk, dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aniki! Sudahlah!"

Itu pertama kalinya Nagahisa mendengarmu memprotes seperti itu. Sesaat, abangmu ini merasa benar-benar seperti abangmu, saudara yang bisa saling membantu dan menertawakan di rumah. Sepuluh menit kemudian, bekal Towa sudah jadi, kamu siap-siap ke sekolah, dan Nagahisa sibuk membangunkan Towa.

Melihat hubungan adik-adiknya ini, Nagahisa bukannya tidak senang, abangmu ini hanya terkejut. Tetapi harus diakui, Towa mulai memandangmu seperti dia memandang Nagahisa. Towa memanggilmu 'Ku-nii' seperti dia memanggil Nagahisa 'Hisa-nii'. Rasanya seperti tsunami yang menghantam, kamu tahu.

Sejak lahir, Towa praktis adalah milik Nagahisa. Tetapi kemudian kamu maju dan berhasil mencuri perhatiannya, lampu sorotnya. Nagahisa tidak bisa tidak mengingat malam waktu kamu naik ke tempat tidurnya, kepalamu pusing dengan pikiran kamu takkan menyukai adik baru kita. Ingatan itu masih segar di dalam otak-dua-puluh-delapan-tahunnya.

Dan sekarang kamu jelas sekali menyayangi Towa, Kuon.

Meski Papa dan Mama jarang ada dan hanya ada dua abang yang menghujaninya dengan perhatian, Towa tumbuh. Dan kamu juga. Kalian berdua tumbuh dengan baik, membuat abangmu ini senang dan bangga sebagai anak tertua.

* * *

Sejak awal, semua sudah tahu kamu akan mewarisi tinggi badan keluarga Papa, dan Towa akan tetap bertubuh kecil seperti Mama, meski lincah luar biasa, yang sedikit banyak adalah pengaruh Nagahisa. Nagahisa sendiri? Dia ada ditengah-tengah.

Aneh juga begitu melihatmu menjulang lebih tinggi dari abangmu sendiri. Kamu, seperti kata orang, tampak lebih dewasa dari umurmu yang sebenarnya. Nagahisa panik luar biasa ketika melihatmu pulang dengan dua tindikan kecil di masing-masing telinga. _Dua_!

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih?" tanyanya panik, tangannya tanpa sadar sampai merobek kertas ujiannya sendiri. Untungnya Papa dan Mama sedang tidak di rumah (lagi), dan lagipula takkan ada yang peduli akan nilai ujian akhir kanjinya yang pas-pasan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup kita berdua, kamu tersenyum padanya. Abangmu ini takkan lupa pada senyummu yang lebih mirip seringaian itu.

"Aniki, kau tidak perlu takut." Itu ujarmu.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir! Apa kata Papa nanti? Mama? Guru-gurumu bagaimana? Kuon, kamu itu mau lulus SMP!"

Kamu mendadak tertawa, dan Nagahisa semakin khawatir. Gilakah kamu kali itu? Apakah ke-pendiam-anmu (kata macam apa ini) membuatmu melakukan hal-hal sinting seperti ini? Itu pertama kalinya kamu tertawa, dan kita sudah dua belas tahun hidup bersama.

"Aniki," begitu panggilmu—dan sejak kapan suaramu jadi berat begitu? "Sensei bilang boleh selama nilaiku baik-baik saja."

Merahlah wajah abangmu ini, yang bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan nilainya di pelajaran manapun. Kamu murid yang cerdas, meski berpenampilan seperti berandalan. Kamu bahkan _bukan_ berandalan, kamu hanya seorang murid yang ditindik tetapi masih mengenakan seragam yang rapi dan licin dan otakmu pun tidak perlu diragukan.

Tetapi begitu Towa mengikuti jejakmu seperti seekor anjing yang tersesat, itulah kali pertama abangmu ini marah padamu. Kamu tentu juga masih ingat ketika abangmu menghambur masuk kamarmu dengan wajah pucat dan kacamata miring, melambaikan surat laporan sekolah bahwa Towa berkelakuan 'seperti berandalan'. Waktu itu Towa baru masuk SMA, kamu baru akan kuliah, dan Nagahisa baru saja diterima di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

"Salah siapa ini?!" katanya, merepet seperti petasan lempar. "Towa, adik kecil kita, _berandalan_?! Aku mau pingsan melihat ini, kamu tahu?! Dia menindik telinganya, mengecat rambutnya, nilainya jelek, dan dia berkelahi!"

Kamu tahu abangmu ini menyalahkanmu secara tidak langsung (dan memang benar, darimana lagi Towa belajar menindik kalau bukan darimu?), makanya kamu langsung berjanji akan membicarakannya berdua saja dengan Towa, dan sepertinya kamu melakukannya dengan baik karena Towa berkelakuan baik selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

Kita mengenal temannya, sesama berandalan sekolah juga, seorang anak lelaki berjepit rambut bernama Yuu Kashiwagi. Dia teman Towa sejak TK, lalu pindah ke Spanyol selama beberapa bulan sebelum kembali lagi kemari. Dia juga berteman dengan anak yang asli berandalan sejak SMP, Ryuichi Shinonome, tetapi setelah kita mendatanginya dan menceramahinya panjang lebar soal Towa, dia setuju untuk 'melindunginya'. Mungkin karena kita mengingatkannya pada kakaknya sendiri.

Kamu mentolerir mereka, tetapi kamu menjaga jarak lagi. Mungkin kamu merasa semua sudah beres. Nagahisa bisa melihat itu, dan kali ini, abangmu ini tidak keberatan. Kamu sudah cukup besar untuk memilih jalanmu sendiri.

Kamu juga sudah berteman dengan beberapa mahasiswa Ekonomi lainnya, diluar teman-teman SMAmu yang kini kuliah sejurusan, Gakki-kun dan Izumi-kun, jadi kamu tidak se…mengkhawatirkan dulu. Lagipula, kita punya Towa untuk dilindungi dan disayang, abangmu ini yakin jarakmu takkan sejauh dulu.

Kali ini, abangmu tersayang benar.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Towa pulang dengan anak itu. Anak beraura mengerikan, yang tidak seperti Yuu-kun atau Ryuichi. Rambut dan matanya gelap, barang-barangnya jelas dari kelas atas, dan suaranya pelan namun berwibawa, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kita yang… lebih sederhana.

Mikado Shirahane namanya. Kita sedang memasak _burger_ kesukaan Towa waktu dia datang. Dia memperkenalkan diri dan membuat peralatan masak yang kita pegang berjatuhan saking kagetnya.

Saat itulah kamu mendekat lagi pada abangmu. Tidak tahu kenapa. Yang diketahui abangmu yang malang ini hanya kenapa Towa tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan Mikado-kun. Kamu pernah bilang mungkin Towa jatuh cinta padanya, yang ditepisnya keras-keras. Meski begitu, itu tetap membuat kita berdua ingin mengubur Mikado-kun hidup-hidup karena berani mendekati dan membuat adik bungsu tersayang kita itu kebingungan.

Kita jadi semakin sering berdua. Kamu sering menenangkan abangmu ini ketika dia panik mencari Towa, atau ketika Towa tidak muncul ke restoran untuk makan-makan, lalu ketika dia muncul dengan Mikado di sisinya, membuat Nagahisa yang malang ini nyaris sakit jantung. Kamu tak lagi seperti tanaman yang tumbuh sendiri, kamu sudah seperti tonggak yang membuat abangmu lebih waras. Karenanya Nagahisa sangat bersyukur.

"Biarkan saja dia," katamu suatu hari, waktu kita sedang mengintip-intip Towa dan Mikado-kun di balik semak-semak. Seharusnya mereka berada di perpustakaan, kenapa mereka malah ada di sini sambil berbagi es krim begitu?! Teman macam apa Mikado-kun itu? "Dia kan sudah besar, Aniki."

Saat itu Nagahisa seperti kehilangan pendukung. Seolah tonggak itu mendadak roboh. "Kamu bicara apa?!" katanya, berdiri. "Dia adik kecilmu juga, kamu rela melihatnya begitu? Ini situasi darurat, kita harus menyelamatkan Towa!"

Kamu hanya mendesah lalu mengomentari baju kamuflase hijau yang abangmu ini sedang pakai. Terlalu mencolok, katamu, dan begitu itu berhasil menakuti seorang anak dan ibunya, Nagahisa baru setuju untuk mengganti baju. Kita tidak menemukan apa-apa yang mencurigakan dari Towa dan Mikado-kun hari itu, dan perlahan abangmu ini mulai menuruti saranmu.

Waktu berlalu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Towa dan Mikado-kun, dan Nagahisa mulai terbiasa melihatnya. Kamu juga, dan kamu mulai menjaga jarak lagi. Kamu baru 'turun tangan' begitu Towa butuh bantuan, yang sudah jarang sekali. Abangmu ini juga mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga kita semua seperti menjauh. Lagipula, Towa kelihatan lebih senang, jadi apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan?

Papa dan Mama sekarang hanya pulang saat Papa cuti. Itu artinya enam bulan sekali. Tidak ada yang keberatan, semua sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran mereka. Kamu bahkan hampir tidak keluar kamar ketika mereka datang. Towa bergayut manja di lengan Papa dan abangmu ini sibuk memasak untuk makan malam bersama Mama, dan kami harus memaksamu keluar dari kesibukanmu membaca kertas saham dan membuat hitungan-hitungan latihan pajak.

Tapi ketika Papa dan Mama menelepon dari Prefektur Y dan bilang kalau mereka tidak bisa pulang ketika cuti tengah tahun, hanya Natal nanti dan itupun tidak pasti, kamu hanya keluar dari rumah dan kembali dengan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di tangan. Nagahisa tidak tahu kenapa kamu melakukan itu. Tetapi besoknya, Mama memberitahu kalau mereka tidak bisa mengirimi kita uang lagi. Kalau saja kamu tidak bekerja, siapa yang akan membayar uang kuliahmu?

Itu bukan pertama kalinya pikiranmu bisa setajam itu. Kamulah yang mengerti benar hubungan Towa dan Mikado-kun, dan sekuat apapun abangmu yang malang ini berusaha, dia belum juga mengerti. Atau mungkin dia hanya tidak mau memikirkannya. Lebih enak memikirkan kalian sebagai dua adik manis yang bisa dilindungi, setidaknya sampai kalian mendapat pasangan yang baik.

* * *

Kamu adik yang baik, Kuon, sampai anak brengsek itu datang dan bertingkah persis seperti adiknya.

Namanya Nanao Shirahane. Abangmu ini memanggilnya Nanao-kun, Towa memanggilnya Nanao-san seperti dirimu. Dia memanggilmu 'Aikawa', Towa disebutnya 'Aikawa-kun', dan panggilannya untuk Nagahisa ada banyak: 'Aikawa-san', 'Nagahisa-san', atau malah 'Onii-san' seolah kami benar-benar bersaudara. Dia mahasiswa tingkat dua, setingkat diatasmu.

Hubungan kalian berdua bagai petir di siang bolong; tanpa peringatan. Tipikal dirimu, Kuon, yang menyembunyikan hal semacam ini. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua, kalian sering bertemu. Kalian ribut berdua waktu Nanao-kun mengajak Towa dan abangmu ini minum sake bersama Mikado-kun (huh, kenapa dia juga harus ada?), membuat kami terpanik-panik melihat kalian berdua mendadak berdiri dan berseru-seru dengan suara nyaring.

Tetapi itu tidak menghentikanmu untuk tetap bertemu dia. Waktu Towa dan abangmu ini pulang dari permandian air panas itu, kami nyaris menjatuhkan telur oleh-oleh buatmu ketika melihat Nanao-kun tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Kamu bilang dia punya _stalker_, pengintai mengerikan (tanpa jenis kelamin yang jelas) yang membuatnya harus diungsikan ke rumah kita. Kami tidak mempertanyakan kenapa harus rumah kita, kenapa kamu harus merapikan selimutnya seperti itu, kenapa dia harus memakai pakaianmu, kenapa banyak tanda merah aneh di lehernya seperti yang ada di dada Towa waktu itu. Kami berdua percaya padamu.

Terkadang, begitu dipikir lagi, Nagahisa merasa ditinggalkan. Seolah kamu dan Towa punya rahasia yang tidak bisa diketahui abang kalian ini. Kamu semakin sering pergi dengan Nanao-kun, lalu Towa juga seperti tidak mau bercerita apa-apa lagi dan lenyap bersama Mikado-kun.

Mungkin kalian tidak ingin menyakiti hati atau bagaimana, tetapi rasanya seperti seolah kita kembali lagi ke masa kecil, ketika kamu menjaga jarak dan Towa bahkan belum lahir. Rasanya lebih buruk karena Towa, malaikat kecil keluarga kita, juga mengikuti jejakmu. Dia lebih mirip kamu, Kuon, terlepas dari keceriaannya yang diwarisi dari abangmu ini.

Yah, ambil sisi baiknya saja. Barangkali abangmu yang malang ini belum waktunya tahu entah apa yang sedang kalian berdua alami.

Sampai saat itu datang. 'Saat itu' berarti sekitar setengah tahun setelah Nanao-kun membawa sake untuk diminum bersama.

* * *

Tidak banyak yang Nagahisa tahu dari malam itu, yang diketahuinya hanya kamu menelepon HP Nanao-kun, tetapi tidak diangkat. Kamu khawatir sekali. Semua bisa melihat itu. Towa sudah tidur, jadi hanya abangmu ini saja yang melihatmu mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, HPmu tersambung ke telepon rumah keluarga Shirahane. Menilik ekspresimu, Nanao-kun tidak ada di rumah.

Malam itu, kamu hanya menatap abangmu ini sekilas, menggumamkan 'malam, Aniki', lalu naik ke kamar. Dan saat itu, Nagahisa berpikir semua baik-baik saja.

Sampai besoknya kamu pulang dari rumah keluarga Shirahane dengan wajah pucat dan tas berisi buku-buku teori ekonomi beserta kemeja putih yang masih rapi. Kamu tidak bekerja, melihat dari wajahmu, kamu bahkan tidak izin. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

Wajahmu yang pucat dan matamu yang kelihatan aneh, itu masalahnya. Kamu langsung melesat naik ke kamarmu dan membanting pintunya, membuat kedua saudaramu ini terkaget-kaget. Seumur hidup, kamu tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu. Umurmu dua puluh, dan itu membuat segalanya makin aneh.

"Hisa-nii, Ku-nii kenapa?" Towa bertanya, dan abangmu yang malang ini tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku akan bicara padanya," itu satu-satunya jawab abangmu ini, dan Towa mengangguk sebelum masuk lagi ke kamarnya. Dia memang susah kalau soal semacam ini, namun harus diakui abangmu juga tidak bisa benar-benar mendekatimu. Kamu seolah sudah memasang benteng yang sulit dipanjat orang lain, bahkan kedua saudaramu sendiri.

Tetapi kamu sedang stres, kami bisa melihat itu. Kami jauh lebih suka Kuon Aikawa yang menjaga jarak dibandingkan Kuon yang (akan) mengurung diri di kamar semalaman. Maka abangmu ini mengetuk pintu kamarmu, mencoba menenangkanmu, seperti Mama mengetuk pintu kamarnya ketika dia dipanggil '_baka_' untuk pertama kalinya, entah berapa tahun yang lalu.

Lagipula, tugas seorang abang adalah untuk menenangkan adiknya. Kami tidak peduli akan benteng itu, kami akan memanjatnya. Tepatnya, _Nagahisa_ akan memanjatnya.

"Kuon?"

Pintunya tidak dikunci, tetapi kamu tidak bergerak ketika abangmu ini membuka pintu kamar, melepas celemek bermotif yang dipakainya, dan duduk di kursi. Kamu sedang berbaring di ranjang, berpakaian lengkap.

"Setidaknya ganti bajumu."

Kamu tidak menjawab, tetapi setidaknya kamu bergerak sedikit. Nagahisa mendengarmu menggumamkan 'Nanao-san', dan itu membuatnya kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Nanao-kun? Kalian bertengkar?"

Kamu melihat senyum Nagahisa, dan ekpresimu berubah sedikit. Melembut. Kamu duduk tegak, melepas jaket berkerah bulumu itu, lalu menatap abangmu ini dalam-dalam. Kita sama-sama diam, menunggu siapapun untuk bicara duluan.

"Aniki," katamu akhirnya. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau orang yang kaucintai minta putus?"

"A-apa?" Pertanyaan seperti ini bukanlah yang diharapkan Nagahisa, dan pastinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan Nanao-kun. Abangmu yang malang ini hanya sekali pacaran dan itu pun lama sekali. Tetapi demi dirimu, diputarnya memori lama, masa indahnya yang pendek dengan juniornya di SMP. "Kamu tahu Kuon, a-aku…"

"Sudahlah."

Kamu hendak menjaga jarak lagi, dan Nagahisa tidak mau itu. Dicengkeramnya bahumu keras-keras, wajahmu yang keras namun bingung berkilat di hadapan kacamatanya. "Aku cuma kaget. Kamu punya masalah, aku tahu. Aku mau jawab pertanyaanmu."

Kamu menatap abangmu seolah dia berambut pink, namun akhirnya kamu mengganguk.

Nagahisa menghela napas. Sebenarnya abangmu ini juga tidak tahu yang harus dikatakan. Namun akhirnya dia berkata, "Aku takkan melepasnya dengan mudah." Karena kamu contoh nyatanya. Hubungan kita bagaikan lomba tarik tambang yang takkan pernah diketahui siapa pemenangnya.

Mendengarnya, kamu mendadak berdiri seperti tersengat listrik. "Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Nagahisa panik. "Makan malam hampir siap!"

Kamu malah sibuk mencari entah apa yang ada di dalam lemarimu, membuat abangmu ini semakin frustrasi.

"Kuon! Aku tidak mau kamu pergi lagi malam ini!"

Kamu masih sibuk sendiri, sampai akhirnya abangmu yang kesal ini memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang paling kamu benci.

"KU-CHAN!"

Barulah saat itu kamu berhenti. Nagahisa melihatmu memegang sebuah kotak, tepatnya kotak uang hadiah Natal dari Towa. Kamu merengut, mungkin karena nama panggilan tadi. Bahkan Towa tidak pernah tahu panggilan itu.

"Aku sudah memasak."

Kamu mendesah. "Iya." Kamu kemudian bergerak dalam kecepatan lambat, menaruh celengan itu di meja lalu duduk di ranjang. "Aniki, kenapa kaubilang begitu tadi?"

"Apa? Memanggilmu—"

"Bukan. Soal pertanyaanku tadi."

Kenapa? Karena kamu, tentu saja! Karena pengalaman hidup abangmu ini, tahu!

"Karena mungkin saja… orang itu tidak benar-benar kepingin putus."

Itu jawaban aneh dan klise, tetapi kamu senang sekali mendengarnya sampai-sampai kamu tersenyum. Senyummu lebar, seolah kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Tetapi matamu aneh, dan sampai sekarang Nagahisa belum tahu kenapa sorot matamu seperti itu. Senyummu itu mengingatkan abangmu ini pada seringaimu waktu kamu menindik telingamu di SMP.

"Kau benar, Aniki. Terimakasih banyak."

Lalu kamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Kamu menunduk dan menarik abangmu ini ke dalam pelukan kedua seumur hidup kita. Kemudian kamu melesat pergi, meninggalkan abangmu yang masih ternganga di kamarmu yang pintunya bahkan belum kamu tutup.

"HEI! JANGAN PERGI! AKU SUDAH MEMASAK! KUON!"

* * *

"Aikawa-san."

Nagahisa terlonjak dari lamunannya. Bayangan masa kecilnya hingga beberapa tahun sebelum ini lenyap, tergantikan oleh kertas-kertas data yang harus dimasukkan ke _database_ kantor. "Hah? Apa?"

"Kau ketiduran, Aikawa-san."

"Ah ya," Nagahisa tersipu malu, lalu berdiri. "Aku perlu kopi lagi."

"Tidak usah," rekan kerjanya tertawa. "Kau lembur kemarin, hari ini biar aku saja. Pulang saja dan istirahat."

Nagahisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada rekannya itu, lalu bersiap pulang. Begitu dia keluar dari kantor dan menuju halte terdekat, dilihatnya dirimu, berdiri tegak diantara kerumunan kecil pegawai kantoran lainnya.

"Kuon!"

Bus datang, dan kita naik. Kamu duduk di samping abangmu ini, dan wajahmu berseri meski kamu mencoba menyembunyikannya. Kadang kamu (dan Towa) menjemput abangmu ini dari kantor, dan biasanya kita akan jalan-jalan dulu. Tetapi karena hanya ada kamu, pasti sekarang bukan acara antar saudara yang ditunggu.

"Ada apa, Kuon?"

Kamu langsung mengatakannya dengan blak-blakan. "Aku ingin memberitahumu pertama kali, Aniki. Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini dari dulu, tapi kami—aku dan Towa dan Nanao-san—tidak pernah tega."

"Apa memangnya?"

"Aku dan Nanao-san sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun dan aku akan melamarnya Oktober nanti."

Sunyi.

"APA KAMU BILANG, KUON?!"

Kamu menopang tubuh abangmu ini ketika dia pingsan. Ah, kamu. Mau sampai kapan membuat abangmu yang malang ini sakit jantung?

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Kelar di mobil! HAHAHA! 3464 words (minus A/Ns)! _Pour_ _mon grand frère_, Sammy-niichan. Hubungan kami nggak begini juga, tapi ada beberapa adegannya yang agak mirip. Awalnya ini Ku/Nana… malah sempet kepikiran Shino/Yuki, Lightnesco (Cars 2) dan Jalph (LOTF), tapi entah kenapa jadi Hisa+Kuon dengan Nagahisa's 2nd POV+Kuon-centric (percayalah, Hisa-nii bisa lebih serius dari yang kita tahu). Hooo…kay.

Awalnya mau buat Mars Challenge juga, tapi kurang pas. Off with Lord of the Flies (mungkin)! XD

Dan… INI SUSAH BANGET! #nangis

Moga-moga pas ya, Kak Shirei. Moga-moga yang lain juga suka! :)


End file.
